The same Dream
by Julia Kie
Summary: Jungkook benar-benar dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Antara Cintanya atau pada ARMY yang telah membuatnya menjadi artis terkenal seperti ini. Namun beruntungnya, semua itu tak benar- benar nyata untuknya.


**_The Same Dream_**

Story of Vkook

Cast : Kim Taehyung

: Jeon Jungkook

and BTS member other

Warning : **_Boys Love !!!_**

Waktu telah menujukkan pukul 11.00 malam waktu Korea Selatan. Waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan raganya dari kegiatan duniawi disiang hari. Sesosok pemuda terlihat tengah berbaring diranjang tidurnya yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya sesekali akan menggumankan sebuah lagu dari earphone yang terpasang manis dikedua telinganya.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, pemuda asal Busan berumur 20 tahun yang saat ini menjabat sebagai _Maknae_ dari Boyband yang tengah naik daun, BTS. Pemuda yang hobi _mengco_ _ver_ lagu itu sepertinya tengah menikmati hidupnya. Hingga tak menyadari jika seseorang telah tidur disampingnya sejak tadi, sampai sebuah tangan merayap dibalik sweaternya sukses membuat Jungkook kaget dan spontan membuka matanya.

" Ya Tae Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook berteriak, seketika berdiri dari tidurnya hingga hampir terjerembab dan menabrak tembok.

"Kau begitu menikmatinya?" sementara sang tersangka justru _nyengir_ dengan raut bahagia. "Katakan saja jangan malu, Kokkie."goda Taehyung usil, ia memiringkan badanya kearah Jungkook yang masih berdiri dengan ekpresi terkejut.

" Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook mendelik horor, namun perlahan ia mulai bisa menguasai situasi. Namun tetap memilih untuk menjauh dari Hyung yang terkenal suka menempel sana-sini digroupnya itu.

"Ya Jungkook! maksudku, kau menikmati lagumu sampai kau tak sadar aku dari tadi disampingmu. Jangan bilang, kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain." Taehyung tersenyum genit, hingga matanya menyipit rapat. Bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Jadi kau benar-benar berfikir aku akan berbuat mesum padamu ya?" Taehyung bergumam pelan, namun sangat jelas didengar oleh sang maknae yang kini mulai ikut duduk dipinggir ranjang walau disisi yang berbeda.

"Siapa suruh kau membuatku jantungan." Jungkook mendengus kesal, " Astaga Tae Hyung, untung jantungku masih baik-baik saja." Jungkook menekan dadanya dramatis, yang ditanggapi senyum remeh oleh sosok yang kini bergerak menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Jungkook.

"Hei Kokkie, semanis dan setampan apapun dirimu. Aku ini masih laki-laki normal yang _doyan_ perempuan cantik. Jadi kau tenang saja, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu." Taehyung merangkul pundak Jungkook, lalu menduselkan pipinya dileher sang dosaeng. Sudah dibilangkan, Taehyung itu _doyan_ skinship.

" Ya Tae Hyung, pergilah yang jauh. Lama-lama kau membuatku takut!"

" Hah,..." Yang diteriaki justru masa bodoh, malah menidurkan tubuhnya diranjang kecil milik Jungkook. " Malam ini aku tidur disini, aku malas kembali kekamarku" Taehyung berucap pelan sambil menguap.

Jungkook hanya sanggup menghela napas, "Huh kenapa aku harus tidur dengan orang yang menakutkan seperti itu." keluh Jungkook lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung yang telah tertidur pulas.

Waktu telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, namun entah kenapa netra Jungkook masih menolak untuk terpejam. Pikiranya melayang kemana-mana, tentang groupnya, tentang karirnya bahkan hingga tentang orang tuanya yang jauh dikampung sana. Hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menatap kearah sosok yang masih tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Dia begitu polos ketika terlelap, tapi ketika terbangun dia benar-benar menakutkan seperti hantu." Jungkook menggumam pelan entah kenapa Taehyung yang tertidur seperti ini nampak menarik dimatanya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memiringkan badanya, hingga tangannya spontan mengungkung tubuh Jungkook yang sejak tadi memiringkan badanya sambil menompang dagu disampingnya. Hingga tubuhnya keduanya menempel seolah tengah berpelukan erat.

 _Dag dig dug..._.

 _J_ antung Jungkook berdebar tak karuan, tubuhnya seperti terkena sengatan listrik yang kecil namun cukup membuat seluruh aliran darah dalam tubuhnya menegang karena panas.

"Ah... tidak mungkin." batin Jungkook, ia ingin segera melepaskan dirinya dari himpitan tubuh Taehyung. Namun sialnya tangan sang Hyung begitu kuat memeluknya.

Sebuah perasaan nyaman namun juga takut menyelimuti hatinya. Pikiranya berusaha menolak, menyadari bahwa apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah salah. Namun sepertinya Jungkook telah terlambat, Taehyung telah membuka matanya sebelum ia mampu untuk menghindar dari dekapan yang jujur Jungkook akui _nyaman_ dari tangan Taehyung yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Sudah katakan saja, jika kau menyukainya." Taehyung tersenyum manis, seolah tak terganggu dengan keadaan mereka yang Jungkook rasa sangat aneh.

"Yak Tae Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan ini." pinta Jungkook memelas, berusaha untuk menarik tubuhnya dari himpitan tubuh Taehyung yang sialnya sangat kokoh.

"Sudahlah..., akui saja Kookkie. Aku tahu selama ini kau menyukaiku kan. Tapi kau takut untuk jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan dekapanya, membuat Jungkook lega seketika. Setidaknya ia bisa bebas dari himpitan tubuh besar Taehyung.

"Apa kau gila hah! aku ini laki-laki normal mustahil aku menyukaimu."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Harusnya kau juga tahu, kalau sejak dulu aku menyukaimu Jungkook. Tapi aku takut, kau marah. Untuk itu aku menutupi semuanya. Akan tetapi hari ini, aku tak sanggup untuk menyimpanya lagi. Aku mencintaimu Jungkook."

Jungkook hanya sanggup terdiam, tak mampu berkata apapun. Ini benar-benar mendadak baginya. Ucapan Taehyung bagai bom atom untuk hidupnya. Seolah apapun jawabanya nanti itu akan tetap membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Jungkook hanya sanggup menggeleng perlahan, menekuk lututnya dan menumpukan kepalanya diatasnya seperti sosok yang tengah ketakutan. Ia benar- benar bingung akan memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Karena jauh dalam hatinya, ia mengakui jika ucapan Taehyung itu sepenuhnya benar. Hanya saja, ia memikirkan jangka panjang dan masa depan hidupnya. Ia sangat sadar jika hubungan seperti itu adalah sebuah aib untuknya, keluarganya dan bahkan para Hyung di bTS.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Taehyung mendekati Jungkook, ia sangat tahu ketakutan seperti apa yang tengah sosok disampingnya ini hadapi. Untuk itu, ia tak ingin memaksa berharap banyak saat ini.

"Aku hanya merasa, jika ini tidak boleh terjadi Tae. Ini akan menjadi sebuah karma dan kutukan besar nanti." Jungkook menggumamkan sebuah argumen pelan.

" Tapi bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta?"

" Ya kau benar, Tapi bagaimanapun juga kita tetap tak boleh melakukan ini. Ini memalukan BtS dan A.R.M.Y.".

"Kita bisa menutupinya dari semua orang, jika itu yang kau takutkan. Paling tidak sampai kita berani menghadapi resikonya."

Taehyung terus meyakinkan Jungkook, namun Jungkook tak berani menjawab satu patah kata pun. Melihat itu Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk merangkul Jungkook dan menarik kepelukanya. Namun Jungkook tak bereaksi, mengelak atau apapun. Seolah ia menerima apapun yang Taehyung lakukan untuknya. Bahkan ketika Taehyung mencium bibirnya, pemuda asal Busan itu masih tak beraksi apapun.

"Percayalah padaku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mohon."

"Tapi ini benar-benar menakutkan untukku Hyung." Jungkook mendesah lirih, masih dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, aku akan selalu bersamamu disini. jangan cemaskan apapun Kookkie. Cukup percaya pada Hyung. Itu saja." Taehyung mendekap Jungkook erat, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang kini telah lega karena bisa terungkap. Tangannya perlahan mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan sayang. "MauKah kau menerima cintaku dan menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Taehyung penuh harap, Jungkook hanya mengangguk kemudian berkata lirih.

"Saranghae Tae-tae Hyung."

Otomatis Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban sang pujaan hati. Usahanya tak sia-sia, ia telah mendapatkan Jungkooknya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, berusaha untuk kembali menggapai bibir semerah cerry milik sosok yabg tengah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, sebuah suara sukses mengagetkan mereka.

 ** _"Brakk!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras, lalu menyembulah dua kepala lengkap dengan aura membara penuh kekesalan diwajah mereka.

" Yak bocah! apa yang kalian lakukan. Cepat bangun, jangan sampai Manager kita membunyikan microphone _dorm_ untuk memanggil kalian." Sosok yang terkenal sadis, Suga, berucap kesal dengan suara menggelegar yang tak main-main.

Suara yang sukses membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung melompat dari kasur, karena kaget. Sumpah, perpaduan Suga dan Jimin itu luar biasa.

" Apa ada yang terjadi semalam sampai kalian berdua tertidur pulas seperti itu?" selidik Jimin, tangannya menunjuk Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih dalam masa mengumpulkan nyawa.

Ucapan polos Jimin spontan membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung saling berpandangan seketika dengan ngeri.

" Hah, untung cuma mimpi." Jungkook menggumam lirih, namun Tahyung disampingnya seolah tersenyum lega.

 ** _Ternyata mereka mempunyai mimpi yang sama, semalam_**.

Note: entah kenapa, aku selalu bermasalah denga spasi perpindahan latar.


End file.
